


Threads

by diaryofafunnyfan



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaryofafunnyfan/pseuds/diaryofafunnyfan
Summary: Haruka can see everyone's red string of fate, except his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Haruka and Rin just feel like a destined pair for one another." - Miyano Mamoru  
> (write those words on my grave)

Some people are born with the ability to see the red string of fate that connects individuals to their romantic soulmates. A smaller population are able to see different coloured strings for different types of relationships. Even rarer are the people who can see multiple string colours. Haruka was one of those rarely gifted people.

For as long as he could remember, twisted threads of red, green, blue, and orange filled his vision. His parents were connected by a red string, which was how Haruka learned about the fable. He was connected to his parents and grandmother by a green string. When he saw Makoto connected by a green string to his own parents and twin siblings, Haruka concluded green meant family. Haruka and Makoto were connected by a blue string, which was rare compared to green and red threads. Makoto couldn’t see the different threads, but he was always curious about thread colours when they met new people. He never asked Haruka about his red string, if he had one yet or not, which Haruka was grateful for. He didn’t think he could handle putting that type of inadvertent pressure on his best friend when the time came.

When they reached their final year in elementary school, Haruka gained an orange string. Said thread was connected to none other than Rin. Orange was a rare colour like blue, so Haruka couldn’t deduce its meaning. Nagisa, Haruka learned, was also gifted with the talent to see people’s red threads.

‘Don’t you want to know who your soulmate is?’ Nagisa asked one day, after Haruka had confessed to not being able to see who his red string was attached to.

‘Not really.’ Haruka muttered. At twelve, it didn’t concern him. Nagisa had a look in his eye, like there was something vital he wished to tell Haruka, but he remained quiet.

If Rin could see any coloured threads, he never admitted to it and always dodged the question when asked. Even after he left for Australia, Haruka still couldn’t figure out the meaning behind the orange thread that connected them; so, his bitter and confused feelings about Rin remained until they ran into each other again that winter. The memory of the initial joy, followed by the heartbreak that cut short their reunion, stabbed at Haruka’s heart.

During middle school, the blue thread connecting him and Makoto frayed and almost broke, as had the orange thread connecting him to Rin. It wasn’t until Nagisa and Rin returned that both threads began repairing themselves.

When Rin said they would never swim together again, the orange thread almost broke, only held together by the tiniest strand. The darkness consumed Haruka until he saw the feelings of all of his friends.  However, he still yearned for Rin. Why did he feel so lost without him? When Rin lost his race and decided to quit swimming again, that same lost feeling returned.

‘We have to help Rin-chan!’ Nagisa cried.

‘Both he and Haruka-senpai need this.’ Rei insisted.

‘I don’t know. This plan just seems too risky…’ Makoto murmured.

‘He’s Haru-chan’s soulmate.’ Nagisa blurted out, shocking everyone.

‘Nagisa, are you sure?’ Haruka asked, eyes shimmering, hardly daring to believe it.

‘Yes, I’ve known since elementary school.’ Nagisa said.

This made everyone redouble their efforts to find Rin. When Rin embraced him after that race, Haruka felt whole again for the first time since elementary school.

Even after reconciling, Haruka didn’t tell Rin about the nature of the string that connected them. He didn’t want to pressure Rin. However, in the same bed in Australia, Haruka figured he had to tell him eventually.

‘Rin?’

‘Yeah, Haru?’

Haruka turned over so he was facing Rin and Rin looked him in the eye.

‘We’re attached by the red string of fate.’ Haruka said.

Rin chuckled. ‘I know.’

‘Did Nagisa tell you, too?’

‘No, I can see people’s red strings of fate. When I saw you at that tournament and our hands were connected by a red thread… I couldn’t believe it.’ Rin’s tone was filled with awe.

‘I can’t see the red string but I can see our hands connected by an orange thread. We’re still connected by it.’ Haruka explained.

‘Orange? I’ve never heard of that thread colour.’

‘I still don’t know what it signifies.’

‘Maybe that’s why you can’t see our red string?’

‘It must be.’

They both scooted closer together before drifting off to sleep, holding hands under the sheets. Haruka now had his dream and he now had Rin by his side for good. Nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is wondering about what blue threads mean, they mean platonic soulmates or "ultimate" best friends. As for orange, I'll leave that to interpretation. Thanks for reading!


End file.
